For an example of a conventional clip and installing structure of clip and cover body, PTL 1 is referred to. In FIG. 8A of the present application, a perspective view of the conventional clip of PTL 1 to be installed on the cover body C with an installing hole 9 is shown. The conventional clip of PTL 1 includes a main body portion 1 having a cylindrical shape; a pair of stopper pieces 6 formed with holding members 4, 5 and extending from one side of the main body portion 1; a large diameter contact plate part 2 extending radially outwardly from the main body portion 1 and having a pair of rotating prevention pieces 7 and a pair of pressing pieces 8 extending radially outwardly from the contact plate part 2; and a tool hooking part 3 disposed at another side of the main body portion 1.
As shown in FIG. 8B of the present application, when the conventional clip of PTL 1 is installed, the pair of stopper pieces 6 is inserted into the hole 9 of the cover body C having a shape corresponding to the main body portion 1 and the pair of stopper pieces 6 from below until the pair of pressing pieces 8 abuts the cover body C. Then, the conventional clip of PTL 1 is rotated until the pair of rotating preventing pieces 7 enters the portion of the hole 9 corresponding to the shape of the pair of stopper pieces 6 as show in FIG. 8C of the present application. The pair of stopper pieces 6 and the pair of pressing pieces 8 of the large diameter contact plate part 2 sandwich the cover body C, and the pair of rotating preventing pieces 7 prevents the conventional clip of PTL 1 from rotating unintentionally, i.e. a vibration of the motor vehicle, thereby the conventional clip of PTL 1 is securely installed in the cover body C. Then, the cover body C installed with the conventional clip of PTL 1 is mounted over a panel of the automobile.
The holding members 4, 5 formed on an inner circumferential surface of the main body portion 1 of the conventional clip of PTL 1 engage a screw portion protruding from the panel of the automobile; thereby, the cover body C is attached to the panel of the automobile. To uninstall the conventional clip of PTL 1, a tool such as a wrench is used on the tool hooking portion 3 to rotate the main body portion 1 and disengage the main body portion 1 from the screw portion.
For another example of a conventional clip and installing structure of clip and panel, PTL 2 is referred to. In FIG. 9A of the present application, a perspective view of the conventional clip of PTL 2 to be installed on the panel 16 with an installing hole 16A is shown. The conventional clip 14 of PTL 2 includes a hub 18 having a cylindrical shape; a pair of first sandwiching pieces 22 extending from one side of the hub 18; a pair of second sandwiching pieces 36 extending from another side of the hub 18; a pair of claw portions 24 arranged between the pair of first sandwiching pieces 22, each being connected to the hub 18 at a base portion 28 of the claw portion 24; and locking pieces 20 formed on an inner circumferential surface of the hub 18 for engaging a screw groove 12A of a stud bolt 12.
The conventional clip 14 of PTL 2 is inserted into the hole 16A of a panel 16 from the one side. As shown in FIG. 9B of the present application, the pair of sandwiching pieces 22 deforms in an axial direction of the hub 18 when the clip 14 is inserted into the hole 16A and returns to the original form after passing through the hole 16A to engage a periphery edge of the hole 16A. When the clip 14 is inserted into the hole 16A, the pair of claw portions 24 abuts the periphery edge of the hole 16A so that the pair of claw portions 24 deforms radially toward an inside of the hub 18 as shown in FIG. 9C of the present application, and as shown in FIG. 9D of the present application, deforms outwardly to return to original form after passing through the hole 16A; thereby, the clip 14 sandwiches the panel 16 among the pair of first sandwiching pieces 22, the pair of claw portions 24, and the pair of second sandwiching pieces 36.
Then, when the panel 16 installed with the conventional clip of PTL 2 is mounted over another panel of the automobile, the locking pieces 20 formed on an inner circumferential surface of the hub 18 of the conventional clip 14 receives a stud bolt 12 protruding from the another panel of the automobile; thereby, the panel 16 is secured to the another panel of the automobile.